


Samhain with Her Death Eaters

by DeviantHufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Name Calling, F/M, Humiliation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantHufflepuff/pseuds/DeviantHufflepuff
Summary: Hermione wanted something a little darker for Samhain this year. She wanted to be used by her husband and another man. She wanted to be a good little mudblood whore for two death eaters.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 20
Kudos: 256
Collections: 2020Kinktober, Good Girl Hermione





	Samhain with Her Death Eaters

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Kinktober!!!!!
> 
> Assigned kink: Fellatio
> 
> The amazing [Ada Lovelaced](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced/pseuds/Ada_Lovelaced) made me this beautiful, smutty, sexy art work. Check out [Filthy Little Mudblood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241471)

Severus swirled his drink as he listened to Lucius speak. None of his words sunk in, but it didn’t really matter. Neither man cared about anything but the delicious morsel bared before them.

His wife was kneeling between his legs, bobbing her head up and down on his cock. Every so often Severus would acknowledge the witch by pulling on the collar around her neck, stroking her hair, or teasing her breast, but through it all, he tried to ignore her and fulfill her request.

Hermione had asked for something special from her husband this Samhain, she wanted a bit of darkness added to their usual sex games. Not too much, she had seen enough darkness to fill a lifetime, but she wanted to be used like she never had before. Hermione had wanted to be demeaned. To use her exact words, she wanted to be ‘a perfect little mudblood whore’ and she wanted another man to be a part of their fun.

Safeword and limits had been spoken about extensively during the week leading up to Samhain, and only hours ago Severus had a final discussion with Hermione, giving her the opportunity to stop this before it even began, but she was adamant in her desire.

So, the game had begun. Lucius had arrived almost an hour ago, but neither man had acknowledged Hermione. For now, she was nothing but furniture, something to use and forget about when it wasn’t needed. Both had their sleeves rolled up, exposing their Dark Marks for Hermione to see.

Severus felt his balls begin to draw closer to his body as Hermione’s talented mouth worked magic over him. But, he wasn’t ready for his fun to be over, so he forcefully pulled her hair, taking her off his cock.

“That enough, slut. Go see to our guest,” Severus barked. He pushed her towards Lucius, using enough force to fit the scene, but not enough to harm the woman he loved.

Severus watched as Hermione crawled over to Lucius, her pert arse swaying in the air. He could see arousal dripping from her cunt and down her thighs. He wanted to bury himself in that delectable, wet cavern, but he showed restraint. Later he could fuck her to his heart’s content. Tonight she would get what she wanted.

“What do you want, Mudblood,” Lucius sneered. Severus had a discussion with him before coming into this scene. After the fiasco that word had caused him in his youth, he knew he could never use it towards his wife, but Lucius had no such qualms. Yes, his prison stay and subsequent muggle studies classes had taught him tolerance and understanding, but the word itself still held no meaning to him.

“Please may I suck your cock, sir.” Hermione held her hands behind her back and eyes down. She looked the part; a mudblood sex slave who’s only purpose was satisfying her master.

Lucius unbuttoned his trousers and released his cock, but said nothing. Severus watched Hermione as she looked up, staring longingly at the dick presented in front of her, but she didn’t move. Severus almost laughed. Lucius had obviously been trying to bait her, hoping she would begin sucking him without permission, but this was not Hermione’s first time submitting.

“Good girl, I’m shocked a whore like you can control yourself long enough to wait for permission. Yes, mudblood, you may suck me off.” Hermione moved down, sucking and kissing the head of his cock, licking up every bit of precum she could.

One evening his darling wife had waxed poetically about how much she loves sucking cock. She had spoken about how the taste of a man’s musk was intoxicating, how she felt sexy and powerful down on her knees being someone such great pleasure. She spent hours explaining how the weight of his long, heavy member on her tongue made her body clench in pleasure. She told me that when he was away and she was pleasuring herself she would often take one of her toys down her throat and imagine it was him.

“You have her well trained, Severus. Who would have thought, Potter’s mudblood pet would enjoy gagging on Death Eater cock.” To emphasize his point, Lucius pushed her head down on his cock, forcing her to hold him deep in her throat for a few moments before releasing her.

A trail of spit ran down her chin as she gasped for air, but she disregarded it, quickly coming back to suck her prize. 

“She wasn’t a hard bitch to train. I’ve found she is quite happy to behave as long as she has a cock in her mouth.” Severus said as he removed himself from his armchair and walked over to Lucius. “Stand, whore,” he barked.

Hermione’s reaction was instantaneous. She left Lucius prick, releasing it with a ‘pop’ and stood, not looking directly into Severus’ eyes.

“Color, darling,” Severus said sweetly. Severus placed his fingers under Hermione’s chin, directing her to look into his eyes. He felt positive Hermione was enjoying herself immensely, but for his peace of mind, he needed to check in with her.

“Green, sir. Slytherin green,” she replied cheekily. Her wide eyes were filled with desire as she looked up at him. 

“Bend over, slut.” Hermione turned away from him and bent at the waist over Lucius. His cock was once again right in her face and his cunt was fully exposed to Severus.

Severus smirked. “Good, I might as well fuck the bitch while her mouth is full. Would you like that, whore? Being fucked at both ends?”

“Yes please, sir. I want your cocks. Please use your little mudblood whore, sir.” She quickly descended back onto Lucius cock, taking him as deeply as she could.

Severus wasted no time thrusting his cock into her delicious cunt. Usually, he could take his time, gradually moving inside her, waiting for her pussy to stretch around his impressive length. But if his wife was rough and dark, she would have exactly what she asked for.

“If it’s too much, tap my hand twice,” Lucius said.

Severus looked up to see his wife gagging on Lucius’ cock as he thrust into her. Lucius had his one hand in Hermione’s curls. His other hand was on his thigh, resting right behind Hermiones, giving her access to him if she needed reprieve.

But his over achieved wouldn’t have that. She continued working Lucius’ cock as her cunt was hammered by his cock. He could feel her internal muscles clamping down around him, but even as her orgasm built she refused to give you the cock in her mouth.

“Filthy whore. Are you going to come around my cock, slut. You better not release Lucius until he comes down your pretty little throat.” It didn’t look like that would take much longer as Lucius seemed to be vibrating under Hermione oral care.

“Fuck! Keeping sucking me, whore. Swallow it all, mudblood!” Lucius said. He held Hermione’s head down as he came. Snape could see Hermione swallowing everything he gave, as soon Hermione joined Lucius in her own bliss.

Severus held off though, using every bit of Occlumency he could to stop himself from spilling inside of her.

He continued fucking her until Lucius had softened a slipped from her mouth. He then exited her wet hole, causing Hermione to whimper.

“Kneel, slut.”

Severus had thought through the perfect way to end this scene for a while. What would a Death Eater say to a ‘mudblood whore.”

Severus forcefully gripper Hermione chin, forcing her to look up at him. “You think you deserve to have my seed in your filthy cunt? You think I would let you have my seed or possibly have my children?” Severus grabbed her face and pulled it towards his groan.

“Oh no, slut. Open your mouth, the only whole that gets my cum is your filthy mouth.” Hermione opened her mouth and allowed Severus to plunge in and out of her at a brutal pace. Her lips were like silk, soft as slippery again his skin as they dragged against his length. Hermione occasionally would look up at him, her eyes rolling into the back of her head in bliss. he could feel her moaning around his cock, a sweet vibration would move from his prick up his spine, bringing him closer to release,

“Fuck, gonna come, witch. Take it all, Hermione, Fuck!” Severus tipped over into Hermione’s mouth. He looked down to watch his witch as she savored every bit of his cum as it filled her mouth. When it was done she pulled back, licking and kissing away any bit of seed that was left behind. He allowed her to stay on her knees a moment longer and began running his hands over her hair, soothing her after her experience.

“Hermione, how do you feel, love?” He used the sweetest tone he could possibly muster. Hermione raised her hands, asking for help getting up from her knees. When she was standing she wrapped her arms tightly around Severus.

“I’m a bit sleepy… and sweat… and hungry.” Severus chuckled as she went through her little checklist. He had prepared for her hunger and there would be a small tray of snacks waiting for them after a shower.

“Thank you, that is exactly what I wanted.” Hermione pressed a kiss to Severus’ lips and then moved from his arms to where Lucius was still sitting.

“Thank you, Lucius. Will you please join us for a shower and… maybe this time you’ll stay a cuddle with me a bit?” Hermione’s voice was so small and sweet, Severus knew Lucius would never be able to refuse.

“Of course, little one. You were wonderful.” Lucius moved in for a quick kiss before standing from his chair.

The three moved slowly into the master bathroom to shower quickly, just needing to remove the layer of sweat and the smell of sex from their skin.

Once they were cleaned, fed, and sufficiently watered, Hermione climbed into bed, pulled Severus and Lucius down with her so she was snuggled between them.

“We should do this more often.” Both Lucius and Severus hummed in agreement, but neither said anything. They would not hold her to any comment made while coming down from a scene.

“I mean it. Lucius is fun, he should join us. I like his cock a lot. Please.” Hermione’s voice was slurred as she fought off sleep.

“Whatever you would like, Darling. We will talk in the morning.” Both men pressed a kiss into Hermione’s forehead and the three drifted off to sleep

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Art] Filthy Little Mudblood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241471) by [Ada_Lovelaced](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced/pseuds/Ada_Lovelaced)




End file.
